blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaming Legends: Rabbicalypse
Note: ONLY BlurayOriginals, Apallo The Hedgehog and Mr.Zaya have editing rights to this page. Anyone other than this will have their edits removed as soon as possible. The rabbids are back, and they want revenge! It's up to Felix, Ralph, Sonic, Megaman and Yoshi to save Mario and the rest of the world, or it's GAME OVER!!! Synopsis The story begins with Yoshi and Rayman warning Felix, Ralph and Sonic about some important news. Mario was kidnapped, by savage aninmals and now they must rescue them and defeat the dreadful rabbids! The TP King Candy: -pulls up in a white van- HAVE SOME CANDY! Ralph: *kills King Candy* STAY DEAD! Felix:...Turbo! When-and how did he come back to life?! Ralph: Welp, he's dead now. Yoshi: *eats King Candy* Felix:...Yoshi? Have you seen Mario? Yoshi: YOSHI, Yoshi yoshi yoshi! (He died ((jk)) He was stolen by these savage rabbits!)) Felix:Yoshi, Yoshi Yoshi! (Really? No wonder he didn't show up... we have to find him!) Mario: WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM! Rabbids: DAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sonic: -is running- Rayman: I'll explain on the way! Keep running! Rayman: Along time ago the Raving Rabbids peacefully roamed the Glade of Dreams. They were constantly picked on, mistreated, used and abused. One day, they all snapped.... Felix:Oh, so they're vengeful! Rayman: They've gone insane! They aren't aware of their actions! Sonic: We have to get to the terminal and shut down the gate! Felix:A terminal?! Hmm... Rayman: I've tried so hard...but, they're too far gone Sonic: Station? Rayman: Follow me! The next Train station is at GoldenGlow City! Felix:Alright! Hey...where's Ralph?! Sonic: -grabs mario and jump dash's to the train Ralph: *saving a Baby Globox from the rabbids* WAIT UP! Ralph: *knocking rabbids over as he chases to the train* Felix:We have to wait for Ralph! Yoshi: *gets on top of the train* Sonic: I'll get him! Ralph: *jumps in Rayman: I hope the other baby Globoxes are OK! Sonic: Nevermind ok, how do we get this thing to move! Felix:It won't work on its own? Rabbids: *chewing cables* DAHHHHHHH *shocked* Sonic: Mabye it's heat powered, Mario, throw a fireball! Yoshi: YOSHI! (Fix it Felix!) Sonic: -is homing attacking the Rabbids off of the train- Felix:Yoshi, Yoshi Yoshi? (What is it, Yoshi?) Yoshi: YOSHI! (Fix the wires!) Felix:*hits his hammer on the wires, fixing them* Ta-da! Sonic: -is on the ground surrounded by Rings- Ralph: *picks him up* Ralph: GO! The Train:*begins moving* Sonic: -jumps down and is looking backwards from the caboose- Sonic: Hey! We forgot Someone! Rabbids: *climbing on top of the train trying to break the TOP* Yoshi: I GOT IT! Sonic: -looks at yoshi-.... Felix:Oh no! The Rabbits! Yoshi: *gets on the top and begins laying a merciless beating* ???: -shoots the rabbids assulting the train and jumps on- Sonic: Hey Megaman, what kept ya? Felix:*fighting them physically* Mega: Dont ask... Rayman: *uses his chain to swin Rabbids around and hit each other* Sonic: -kicks one off- Yoshi: *uses his tongue to drag a rabbid on the rails* Rabbid: *lights on fire* AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Mega: -charges his Buster and shoots a Rabbid but is overwhelmed and falls off- Sonic:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yoshi: *lets go* Megaman: -dies like he usually does in the Classic Games- Felix :MEGAMAN! *hits him with his Hammer, thus reviving him* Yoshi: YOSHI! ((MEGA MAN!)) Sonic: -is looking sad- Ralph: ...We're almost to GoldenGlow... Mario: -is getting the crap beaten out of him- Sonic: He didn't have to die like that...... Mario: *using Smash form* MARIO FINALE! *burns part of the train off* SO LONG-AY RABBIDS! Rabbids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -are on fire- Sonic: His game is over..... Professor Barranco: Hello heroes. On your way to GoldenGlow? Ralph: Move it Barranco! You don't wanna get hit! Felix:Huh....?! Barranco:Oh I won't... *Derails the track taking them from instead GoldenGlow to the Rawest Forest* Rayman: *tries reaching out but can't get to Barranco in time* Sonic: -jump dashes and grabs him then jumps back on the train- Rayman: Thanks. Sonic: No Problem! Rayman: Any ideas? Sonic: How about we go and get some of our friends? Rayman: Good idea.. Train:*Crashes* Sonic: AAAAA! Felix: WHOA!!! Sonic: -falls and hits the ground-